


Still

by VanillaDaydreams



Category: Final Fantasy VIII
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-30
Updated: 2011-05-30
Packaged: 2017-10-19 22:16:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/205810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanillaDaydreams/pseuds/VanillaDaydreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>...And then he whispered ever so silently, "I love you, Quistis. I love you still."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Still

Do we live to love or do we love to live?

I laughed in spite of myself when somebody flung that question to me. I was too young then, to view life as it is. I live only for myself, for my profession. I'm a SeeD and I have a priority. I do not know what it is to love although the thought of not being loved by somebody consumed me for a long time.

They said that there would be a time in our lives when we would eventually come face to face with someone whom we regard as adversaries only to find out in the near ending that they're really the ones who were standing beside us ever since the beginning.

Everyone I knew was there in that brightly lit room. Squall and Rinoa, Selphie and Irvine, Zell, Matron and Headmaster Cid, my closest companions, just to name a few.

I could recognize some of my former students whispering something to themselves. They're probably talking about me but I just ignored them. I continued to scan the many faces in the crowd and looked for him.

"Will he come?" the question kept repeating inside my head for Hyne knows how many times night was taking its tolland the air was getting thick on this particular summer evening.

At exactly 7:53, he came. Seifer entered the door but with a resolute face. Without diverting his gaze, he went directly to where I was. Everyone fell silent, the stillness, creeping inside my very core, as if we were the only ones inside that room.

"Why did you have to do this?" he asked me calmly. His eyes unmasked every emotion he had at that very moment and it pained me to see him like that. Those pair of ocean-blue eyes always gave him away. And I just couldn't answer him.

Seifer recalled his blissful days with me. I, too, became lost as those moments returned to me one by one with a sort of funny and heartwarming turbulence.

Ironically, I never thought that I would fall for a guy like Seifer Almasy, particularly Seifer Almasy. Yet, I never wanted to think that our love was just an accident.

I strongly believed that we are made for each other even in our past lifetimes. But chance always tears us apart. "We always find each other in whatever destiny we have, and yes, even in our previous lives," he told me once.

He is not Zell, he is no Irvine and he may not be Squall but he saw in me what others didn't see and this, for me, is truly enough. I loved him more than this life and for that, I have to let him go.

You have to let go of things that are very dear to you sometimes. If it came back, it was really yours. If it didn't, then it never was.

Those eyes provided me solace for the very last time.

His eyes never left me until a tear cascaded down his cheek and fell gently into the glass cover of my coffin.

Then I heard him whisper ever so silently, "I love you, Quistis. I love you, still."


End file.
